deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
TRQ 203-C Longsword
|sell=875 (Standard) 900 (Elite) |upgrades= 1x Laser Sight 3x Ammo Capacity 3x Rate of Fire (Elite) |manufacturer = Steiner-Bisley GmbH |range = 55 (Standard) 40 (Elite)}} The TRQ 203-C Tranquilizer Rifle is a non-lethal weapon in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview The TRQ 203-C is a modified version of the Longsword II 203 ERSR, designed to non-lethally incapacitate targets. This model of the tranquilizer rifle is fitted with a scope to be used at range and includes a 6-round magazine by default, allowing it to fill a similar niche to its lethal counterpart. The tranquilizer rifle is adapted to fire PPS darts that deliver a torpor-inducing drug load on impact. Tranquilizer darts do not cause immediate incapacitation unless a headshot is scored. Multiple follow-up body shots will speed up the process, however. Darts are expensive to purchase from merchants, but are fairly commonly encountered. The inventory size of the basic TRQ 203-C is very large, taking up the same amount of space as its lethal sister, thus putting a limit on how many items Jensen can bring with him at any time. Variants Elite Edition Tranquilizer Rifle The Elite Edition is available only from Tactical Pack DLC, which is included Season Pass or Deluxe Edition. *Compact (5x2) high-capacity semi-automatic variant that features a significantly faster firing rate that can be further upgraded. *The Elite Edition Tranquilizer Rifle has a maximum range of only 40 meters, lower than the range of 55 meters on the standard edition. Gameplay Standard Tranquilizer Rifle The tranquilizer rifle is the go-to weapon for long-ranged encounters in non-lethal playthroughs. This weapon is well complemented by the short-ranged Zenith ZAP. Being designed for long-ranged use, up close, the tranquilizer rifle is uncomfortable to use at best and cumbersome at worst, due to its slow fire rate and lengthy bolt cycle after each shot. Since the weapon has no aiming reticle, it is, by default, also nearly incapable of landing accurate shots without aiming using the scope. The addition of a laser sight permits usage of the weapon without the scope, and with some points in Cybernetic Weapon Handling (reload speed, especially, to speed up the bolt stroke), you could conceivably retire the ZAP. Firing the weapon will cause Jensen's cloaking augmentation to deactivate, rendering him visible to enemy patrols and security cameras if revealed out in the open. Take cover when firing to avoid being spotted. Strive for headshots to avoid the target going into search mode when hit. The standard tranquilizer rifle has a maximum range of 55 meters, as measured by the rangefinder of the weapon's scope. Targets at a distance greater than 55 meters cannot be hit by the tranquilizer rifle. Therefore, the tranquilizer rifle is ineffective at the farthest distances featured in Mankind Divided, such as when firing from the top of the atrium of the Desert Jewel Resort Hotel in Dubai. The rangefinder on the scope can be used to determine whether a target is within range. If a target is within range, a number will be displayed by the rangefinder. Otherwise, no number is displayed. Elite Edition Tranquilizer Rifle The semi-automatic firing mechanism of the Elite Edition eliminates the biggest deficiency of the standard tranquilizer rifle. When fully upgraded, the Elite Edition attains an astonishingly high rate of fire. This feature, when combined with the weapon's integral silencer and the ability to instantly incapacitate any flesh and blood enemy with a headshot, allows the player to quickly take down groups of enemies without being spotted, provided that headshots are landed with consistency. Such can be accomplished even when hip-firing the weapon, when a laser sight is attached; however, for greater control and less risk of being spotted, the focus enhancement synergizes well with placing quick, well-aimed shots. The recoil compensation branch of the Cybernetic Weapon Handling augmentation is particularly useful for unlocking the full potential of the semi-automatic firing mechanism. Without the recoil compensation upgrade, the recoil of the weapon will disrupt the ability to fire accurate shots in rapid succession. With the fire rate and the recoil compensation upgraded, this weapon becomes exceptionally efficient. Reload time is also improved, but when using the focus enhancement may become disruptive in sniping. It is highly recommended to empty the weapon during engagement and only reload when enemies are clear. A hidden, but notable, drawback of the Elite Edition is that its maximum range is only 40 meters, instead of the 55 meter range of the standard tranquilizer rifle. While suitable for most engagements in the game, it is too short to acquire targets in some of the environments, such as the atrium in Dubai and G.A.R.M. facility missions. Notable locations * The player begins with this weapon in the first mission of the game (M1: Black Market Buy) if the non-lethal, long range method of engagement is selected in the opening dialogue with Jim Miller. * After arriving in Prague, a Tranquilizer Rifle is found in the boarded-up building to the left of the entrance to the Time Machine (Václav Koller's bookstore). The "Punch Through Walls" augmentation is required to break through a weaken wall in this building. After breaking the wall, drop down to find the weapon. * A third rifle can be found behind a breakable wall in the small, chain-gated courtyard outside the Zelen apartments, where Bonbon and her crew deal drugs. Said wall is on the other side of the gate, which is a red zone with an unlocked safe, and a nondescript mercenary guarding Bonbon's stash and cash. Once you break the wall, and/or deal with the mercenary, drop down, walk past the corpse, jump up on the nearby pipes, then jump again, and you'll find yourself on a second floor of sorts. The weapon locker holds the rifle, as well as some other loot. To get it, period, you must have one of the following: klipspringer (simply jump and mantle), icarus dash and its charged upgrade (similar process), or optimized musculature (so you can turn the heavy boxes into a makeshift ladder). * Louis Galois in Golem City may have one for sale on first visit, and has one in locked storage that the player can steal (may require incapacitating or killing Galois and his two guards). Trivia *Despite taking up significantly less inventory space, the Elite Edition Tranquilizer Rifle's profile is visually identical to the base model with only a change in textures. *If left idle for too long, Jensen will start fiddling with the rifle scope's magnification adjustment knob, though this does not affect the zoom level when aiming back in later. *The molecule depicted on the dart boxes is phencyclidine, more commonly called PCP. Gallery Case studies 20160923124343_1.jpg|Case studies of the TRQ 203-C Longsword tranquilizer rifle. 20160923124410_1.jpg|Case studies of the Elite Edition Tranquilizer Rifle. Upgrade options 20160923124349_1.jpg|The TRQ 203-C's upgrade options. 20160923124356_1.jpg|The Elite Edition Tranquilizer Rifle's upgrade options. Concepts DXMD tranquilizer rifle concept.jpg|Tranquilizer concept DXMD rifle skins.jpg|Tranquilizer skin (with sniper rifle) DXMD rifle skins2.jpg|Tranquilizer alternative skins (with sniper rifle) DXMD tranquilizer ammo concept.jpg|Tranquilizer ammo DXMD tranquilizer ammo box.jpg|Tranquilizer ammo box art Renders Tranquilizer rifle DXMD.jpg|Tranquilizer Rifle Tranquilizer rifle back DXMD.jpg|Tranquilizer Rifle back Elite tranquilizer rifle angle DXMD.jpg|Elite Tranquilizer Rifle Elite tranquilizer rifle back DXMD.jpg|Elite Tranquilizer Rifle back ru:Транквилизаторная винтовка ТRQ 203-С Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided